Friends Forever
by Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha Lover
Summary: Sesshomaru really have to test their friendship in this fantasy story. rated for language.
1. Default Chapter

Friends Forever Part one Questions  
  
Reason for writing this story:  
  
As you most likely already know all of the Sesshomaru and Rin stories that people have put up are sooooo stupid that I just want to scream!!! You people know absolutely nothing about Sesshomaru!!! Most of you have him in situations that he would never be in. Now I will right that wrong you morons!!! (Crawls in to a near by corner and starts to cry) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (takes a breath) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha but some time I will. Or at least I will own all the videos. Mmmmmmwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As most people know Sesshomaru is a good person... he just hates Inu-Yasha and want to kill him. One of the reasons he is good is because he brought a human girl back to life. Her name is Rin. They soon became good friends and Sesshomaru would do just about anything to save her right? The answer is yes if you are too stupid to know!!!  
  
Anyways one day Rin and Sesshomaru were walking through a forest. They were also talking.  
  
"Why do trees grow leaves? Why do you hate Inu-Yasha? Where is Jaken? Who is Naraku and why does Inu-Yasha Want to kill him?" Rin said in a happy sweet way.  
  
"Trees grow leaves so they can make food from the sunshine, I hate Inu- Yasha because of brother rivalry umm Jaken is looking for our lunch." Sesshomaru took a small pause to think of how he would explain who Naraku was and started again. "Naraku is more evil then anyone else. Even me. Inu- Yasha hates him because... do you know who Kikyo is Rin?"  
  
"Yes. She is the one which Inu-Yasha has a crush on right? The one he dumped Kagome for?"  
  
"Yes correct. Then let me explain why Inu-Yasha, my brother, hates Naraku." Sesshomaru paused and took a deep breath; he the brother of that nuisance even pitied him. For god sake, who wouldn't!  
  
"Inu-Yasha told Kikyo that he wanted to become human. Kikyo went to take the Shicon no tama to him so that he could become human; Naraku changed his form to resemble Inu-Yasha's. He slashed Kikyo through the back he took the jewel and ran off. Most likely he disguised himself as Kikyo now. Gave the jewel to Inu-Yasha and he went off running. The real Kikyo stopped Inu- Yasha and wrongly nailed him to the tree. That is why he wants to kill him! I sometimes pity him."  
  
"You are soooo smart Sesshomaru. Now where is Jaken I am soooo hungry!!!"  
  
"Silly child, my knowledge is growing every minute that I am alive!" Sesshomaru whispered so quiet that Rin could not hear him. 


	2. Why she ran

Friends forever part 2- Why She Ran  
  
"Jaken! Jaken! Where are you? I'm soooo hungry!" whimpered Rin as she waded through the thick under brush of the forest, "Sesshomaru, make Jaken come back I am hungry and, and I want to eat now!!!"  
  
"Wait a couple of minutes Rin, I takes Jaken a long time to hunt. He's stupid you have to remember that. He always talks to that stupid staff of his. The staff that was supposed to find us the way to my father's tomb. I don't know why he still has it!"  
  
Just then Jaken ran into Rin. Rin fell onto the ground and started to cry.  
  
"Jaken see what you have done now! You made Rin cry you little baka toad!!!" said Sesshomaru in a sort of angry, sympathetic ticked off tone.  
  
"I am so sorry me lord, I heard Rin crying so I came running to give her and you the wild boar that I caught a little while ago. I am soooo sorry me lord!!!"  
  
Jaken then knelt down and showed Rin and Sesshomaru the wild boar that he had caught. Rin stopped crying and looked Jaken in the eyes.  
  
"You stupid, good for nothing, baka! I would kill you if I had the chance! I hate you! Thank you for the food that we have to wait at least an hour so that we can eat!" Rin said angrily  
  
Rin looked him in the eyes again and started to run from Sesshomaru and Jaken.  
  
"Sorry Sesshomaru, I can't stay here any longer with that toad. Good bye!"  
  
She ran off through the distance not looking back.  
  
"That is why I said 'be good to her Jaken. Do not hurt her Jaken. Give her what she wants. Do all of the things that I ask!' Right. I did, did you follow my instructions? No, No, No! Now she has run away because of you!"  
  
Sesshomaru took his sword and hit Jaken with the base of it and ran off to get to Rin.  
  
Rin looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru chasing her and started to run faster then she had ever run before. She headed towards the thick part of the forest so that Sesshomaru could not find her.  
  
"He doesn't care about me! He only cares about him self and Jaken. He prefers Jaken over me, that's why he did not punish Jaken! Sesshomaru likes him better. He only punishes me!!!" Rin cried.  
  
Rin found a tree that had moss at the foot of the tree and curled up on the moss and fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha lover:  
  
Thanks for reading my part of this story I have to postpone my writing for now. I will continue writing on June 26, 2004. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	3. Cripple, Cripple!

Part Three- Cripple, Cripple!  
  
Rin woke up with the sunrise. Birds were chirping, butterflies eating nectar from flowers, bees were swarming over her head.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Rin as she saw the bees swarming over her head. She quickly got up and ran for her life so that she would not get stung.  
  
After about an hour of her running she bumped into something soft, warm and furry. She looked up and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!! Help me, I am running from Sesshomaru!!! He does not love me anymore!!! Please can I stay with you?!!!"  
  
"Get off me runt! No you cannot stay with me! But I am glad that you dumped Sesshomaru! Ha, ha! But you thought that he ha, ha loves you he, he!!!"  
  
Kagome was close by and heard what Inu-Yasha was saying. She looked pretty pissed off and agitated at him.  
  
"Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Don't mind him he just hates Sesshomaru. Sorry about that. Of course you can stay!"  
  
Inu-Yasha slammed to the floor and his back ached, he had a bloody nose, his arm was broken since it was trying to break the fall and Shippo laughed at him.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Cripple! Cripple, want a bone you poor, poor Inu!" Shippo started to wag his ass in the air and said, "Kiss it, you know you want to, you know you got to!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha got up from the ground and started to wring Shippo's little tiny neck.  
  
"I am so sorry me lord! I did not mean it! Kagome HELP ME PLEASE!!!"  
  
Before Kagome could do anything Inu-Yasha had thrown Shippo into the air but Shippo had used a Fox Fire attack on him and Inu-Yasha's cloths had caught on fire.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh you fucking demon!" Inu-Yasha roared.  
  
Kagome got a bucket of freezing cold water and dumped it on Inu- Yasha's head.  
  
"Fucking woman! I hate you!" said Inu-Yasha in a stern voice. 


End file.
